Tears
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: one shot This is a story about friendship. Battle city is over and Yugi is worried about the future to the point of tears. Can Yami help? please review


     A/n: hello! I seem to be drawing inspiration from episodes of Yugioh! As I see them and this one came from the one in battle city when Yugi and Yami are talking at the end of the ep. Just a warning, I had to mention something about Yugi being in love with Anzu sorry, they're too cute together. Oh and a duh factor here but Yami is still in spirit form.    

Key: (---) is a pause in dialog and the roses divide my paragraphs.

     Tears.

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      Yami sat watching Yugi as he slept. 

There had been a change in him and Yami was worried about it. 

Yugi after all, was his best friend. 

He looked up startled as Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Yami from across the room. 

Without a word he looked up at the ceiling and kept his gaze there for some time. 

Yami walked up next to the bed in the dark room and looked down. 

He knew Yugi saw him but he was refused a response of any manner to let him know this. 

He thought carefully before he spoke knowing his words would have a strong impact on Yugi's mind no matter what they were. 

"What happened when you left Yugi?" 

He simply sighed and closed his eyes, turning from Yami who now looked more worried than ever. 

Sighing himself he walked back over to the window where he had been sitting before and returned his watchful eye on Yugi. 

"If you're in some kind of trouble you know I can help you." 

He was surprised by the tiny voice he heard. 

"I'm not in trouble Yami." 

Yami stood and walked over to him again, this time sitting on the edge of the bed and looking out the window. 

"Best friends are supposed to tell each other everything remember?" 

Yugi seemed to shiver and pulled the blanket up to his neck. 

"I know." 

Yami had spent twelve nights like this and it got worse every night. 

Thirteen days before, Yugi took off the puzzle and walked away for a day and a night. 

In the twenty-four hours he was missing, something had happened that had hurt him and no one knew what, or why he had disappeared. 

This was the first night he'd actually gotten any answers. 

"Than why won't you tell me what happened? You can trust me when you can't trust anyone else. If you don't want me to tell anyone about anything than I will remain silent about all I know. I'm worried Yugi." 

Yugi sighed. 

"Nothing happened Yami, I went away to think and now I'm back. I'm done thinking about it." 

Yami stared down at the small form with worried eyes. 

"What did you think about?" 

Yugi turned back to him and sat up. 

"A lot of things but I guess my friends the most. The conclusions that I came to are what disturbed me." 

Yami gently placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. 

"And what conclusions did you come to?" 

His voice was quieter than before and had a quiver to it that told Yami he was trying not to cry. 

"Well, I thought about Anzu and how she wants to be a dancer. She's going to go to America and I'll be happy for her." 

He stopped and took a breath as he brushed away the tears starting down his cheeks.

"And then I thought about Jonouchi and I don't think he knows what he wants to do yet but him and Mai are probably going to get married soon and they won't want to live in domino anymore." 

He looked up at Yami who was listening silently. 

"Then I thought about Honda and we haven't seen him since he made that business deal with Otogi." 

Then he paused for an even longer time, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

"And then I thought about you and one day you'll live again and you probably won't have any time for me." 

Yami smiled softly and closed his eyes. 

"I see. What else did you think about?" 

Yugi sniffled and wiped away more tears. 

"I thought about being alone again and now that I've had so many friends I don't want to not have them. I want Anzu to study dance right here and I want Jonouchi and Mai to move in next door and I want Otogi and Honda to come back. It was funny the way they'd fight over Shizuka. And I want you---" 

He trailed off as he buried his face in his pillow. 

"I want you to stay too. You're the reason I have so many friends now and in a few years you'll all be gone." 

Yami's smile was as soft as his voice. 

"Yugi---did you think about the other future. The future where you get married too and maybe you'll move next door to Jonouchi. Or that they might not leave like you think they will. Anzu will be back when she leaves and I'm sure you are the first person she'll see." 

He looked up from his pillow and wiped his eyes. 

"And what about my best friend? What happens to him?" 

Yami sighed and looked down. 

"He does whatever he has to do and makes time specifically for you and his other friends." 

Yugi smiled a little and lay back down. 

"You really think it will be like that?" 

Yami nodded, the smile never leaving his face. 

"I will be there when you tell Anzu you love her, no matter what the outcome and I swear that no matter what is going on in my life, I will be here when you need me." 

Yugi's smile brightened and he closed his eyes. 

Yami patted his shoulder.

"Get some sleep tomedachi. Don't trouble yourself with the future because you have the power to make it whatever you want." 

He nodded and turned to his side again away from Yami, but Yami knew his closest friend was happy again. 

He heard Yugi whisper as he fell asleep.

"Good night tomedachi."  

He stood with a smile and walked back over to his place at the window and watched the stars for the rest of the night.   

@'-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?! Please review! Ja!                                 


End file.
